


The Visitor

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [16]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L pays Beyond an unexpected visit.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday & L
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: I wish I could say I hate you.

Concrete floor and steel bars had been Beyond’s view for the past 6 months. Four walls designed to keep him contained, to keep him from harming others unfortunate enough to have the initials he required and a life span that was about to run out.

After his stay at the burn unit, he had been placed in solitary confinement, a decision made by authorities to keep his contaminated ideas from seeping out and poisoning the thoughts of the weak-minded that may surround him. 

Being alone had its advantages, the largest being that he was used to it. After all, hadn’t he been alone for most of his life? With the exception of his mother, no one was ever in B’s corner. He remembered the day her life came to an end, how everyone talked about the abruptness of her death and what would become of the child, but to Beyond it was a death that he had to watch slowly come for her and know there was absolutely nothing he could do to change it, watching the numbers dwindle before his eyes.

The memories were the worst part of being alone, and the quiet had become his only true constant. That constant was disrupted by the low monotonous tones he never thought he would hear in person, let alone speak his self-given name.

“Hello Beyond.” 

He locked his cinnamon eyes into L’s steel-blue ones and gave him an incredulous sneer.

“L Lawliet. I never thought this day would come.” His words were dry, scathing. “To what do I owe this pleasure.”

L stared at Beyond. When he was taken into custody, L assumed that he would be place in a mental health facility, not locked away in an 8x8 cell without the ability to see another human being. Even though B committed atrocities, he was still a person, not a monster to be locked away in a cold, dark cage with only his thoughts and imagination to keep him company.

“I wanted to see how you were doing.” It was a ridiculous thing to say. Obviously Beyond wasn’t well and his current arrangements were doing nothing to help with that.

“How am I doing?” Beyond tipped his head so his burns were easier for his visitor to see as he scoffed. “I’m the main attraction at the carnival, the disfigured freak kept in a cage for your viewing entertainment. I’m the villain of your story, a cold blooded killer, one more trophy for the World’s Greatest Detective. A poor little orphan boy that nobody wanted. You chose the answer you want.”

L looked hard at Beyond’s features. He had always told himself that he never had met Beyond, but he knew that wasn’t true. He had vague memories of Watari trying to acclimate L to the other children, each ending in some form of altercation, either verbal or otherwise. It was not deliberate of course, but he was never fond of those that were considered his peers, always preferring the company of adults.

L’s realized his rejection of Beyond started long before he was working to be his successor.

“I’m sorry B.”

It was a simple statement with no parameters to ground it in L’s thoughts, no marker to let B know what infringement he was referring to.

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry. Ha…haha…” Maniacal laughter poured from deep within his chest, but it was being drawn from somewhere much darker.

“Do you remember what it was like to lose your family?”

“Yes, I do.”

“and how did that feel?”

L became thoughtful for a moment. “It felt terrible.”

“You better than anyone should have known what it was like for a kid to lose everything, what it felt like to be alone in the world, but you didn’t care. You never cared. When we were small you ignored me rather than play with me. When I became one of your successors, you couldn’t be bothered to take time away from your important work to meet us just once. Not once. I look at you now with your apologizes masking your neglect….I wish I could say I hate you, L, I really do, but unlike you I can’t hate someone that is so much like me and that is why you hated me isn’t L? Because I remind you of what you could have been, if Watari hadn’t taken a liking to you?”

L had no reply to the barrage of cruel truths Beyond hurled at him, standing wide-eyed and dumbfounded in the wake of his anger.

It was a few moments before he regained some semblance of composure and called for the guard to escort him out.

He looked at the ground as he walked towards the exit. “I never hated you B.” He called over his shoulder. “I’ve only hated myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> With that, I concluded my Summer Angst Prompts!  
> Thank you to everyone for Reading!  
> You can find me on[Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/).


End file.
